gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
The Fortunate Succession
The Stafford Library Volume III. It contains several lists of Emperor of Dara Happa, and other Dara Happan Informations. Fortunate Succession *Mainly written was Fortunate Succession from Yelm to Red Emperor, which is the official list of Emperors in the Lunar Empire. Dara Happan Religion *Essay of Dara Happan Religion about the Cult of Yelm, Illumination and Low Dara Happan Religion. Other Lists Two Lists have own chapters and brief synopsis of the contents. The two lists contain several non-Dara Happan deities and rulers. *Elmexdros Roll List. *Unity List Lists below are only the names of the Emperors: *Glorious ReAscent (Its detailed content is available in another book.) *Bright Light List *Ordanestyu List *Fenaldevu List *Karmexdros List *Call For Heroes *Yelmgatha's List Lists are biased by the policies and ideologies in each of the rulers who ordered to make them. Some of the rulers appear in some lists, but dismissed in others. No Lists Glorious ReAscent Bright Light List Ordanestyu List Fenaldevu List Elmexdros Roll Karmexdros List Unity List Call For Heroes Yelmgatha's List Fortunate Succession Patron Khordavu Radaidavu Raibmesha Fenaldevu Elmexdros Karmexdros Heredesh Kumardros Yelmgatha TakenEgi 1 Yelm ○ ○ ○ 2 Murharzarm ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ 3 Khorventos ○ ○ ○ × ○ ○ ○ 4 Ovosto ○ × × × ○(Not in order) ○ ○ 5 Orogoros ○ × × ○(Not in order) ○(Not in order) ○ ○ 6 Oravinos × × × × ○(Not in order) ○ ○ 7 Anaxial ○ ○ ○ × ○ ○ ○ 8 Lukarius ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ 9 Urvairinus ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ 10 Kestinoros ○ × × × × ○ ○ 11 Manarlavus ○ ○ ○ × ○ ○ ○ 12 Vanyoramet ○ ○ ○ × ○ ○ ○ 13 Manimat ○ ○ ○ × ○ ○ ○ Kazkurtum × × × × ○ 14 Jenarong ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ 15 Gerruskoger ○ ○ ○ × ○ ○ ○ 16 Vuranostum ○ ○ ○ × ○ ○ ○ 17 Huradabba ○ × × × × ○ ○ 18 Dardaggus ○ × × × × ○ ○ 19 Kerunebbe ○ ○ ○ × ○ ○ ○ 20 Dagguneri ○ × × × × ○ ○ 21 Kestinendos ○ ○ ○ × ○ ○ ○ 22 Illadarga ○ × × × × ○ ○ 23 Viramakradda ○ × ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ 24 Eusibus ○ × × × × ○ ○ 25 Harkaztem ○ × × × × ○ ○ 26 Khordavu ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ 27 Anirmesha ○ ○ × ○ ○ ○ 28 Anirdavu ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ 29 Erraibdavu ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ 30 Mahzanelm × × ○ ○ ○ ○ 31 Erzanelm ○ ○ × ○ ○ ○ 32 Khorzanelm the Magnificent ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ 33 Radaidavu ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ 34 Anirestyu × ○ ○ ○ ○ Ordanestyu × ○ ○ × × 35 Erzanestyu ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ 36 Anirinelm ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ 37 Raibmesha ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ 38 Elmharsnik ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ 39 Sothenik ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ Kastok × ○ ○ × × 40 Helemshal ○ × ○ ○ ○ 41 Vorandevu ○ × ○ ○ ○ 42 Fenaldavu ○ × ○ ○ ○ 43 Asvekhordevu × ○ ○ ○ 44 Desikselm ○ × ○ ○ 45 Desikanir ○ × ○ ○ Verendekelm × ○ ○ ○ 46 Denesiod ○ ○ × ○ ○ 47 Elmesiod ○ ○ × ○ ○ 48 Dismesiod ○ ○ × ○ ○ 49 Elmexdros ○ ○ × ○ ○ 50 Dismexdros ○ × ○ ○ 51 Karmexdros ○ ○ ○ ○ 52 Elmatryan ○ ○ ○ 53 Dismatryan ○ ○ ○ 54 Ulikarelm ○ ○ ○ 55 Dismanthuyar ○ ○ ○ Sun Dragon ○ × × 56 Karvanyar × ○ ○ 57 Sarenesh ○ ○ ○ 58 Heredesh ○ ○ ○ 59 Karsdevan ○ ○ 60 Karsdevesus ○ ○ 61 Kewetdesh ○ ○ 62 Kewetdevsus ○ ○ 63 Kumardesh ○ ○ 64 Khorviramaka ○ ○ 65 Kumarstyu ○ ○ 66 Kumardros ○ ○ 67 Alenvus × ○ 68 Khorkestinus × ○ 69 Kumardroni ○ ○ 70 Kewetdroni ○ ○ 71 Vinyartyu ○ ○ 72 Bisoshan ○ ○ 73 Endarkus ○ ○ 74 Bisodakar ○ ○ 75 Spengatha ○ ○ 76 Yelmgatha ○ ○ 77 TakenEgi ○ Category:Stafford Library Category:The Fortunate Succession